scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost (A Bicycle Built for Boo!)
:''For other incarnations, see Green Ghosts (disambiguation). : | actor= Hamilton Camp }} The ghost was the disguise of Mr. Conrad, Shaggy Rogers' boss from when he was a paper boy for the Daily Babbler, who was counterfeiting $5 bills. Physical appearance The ghost was just a big, green, and slimy monster with red eyes. Personality He acted like a typical monster, chasing and scaring people away from the house he haunted. Powers and abilities He could somehow produce multiple smaller faces from inside his mouth. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one One morning, the ghost showed up outside the Rogers' house and stole Shaggy's bike, so the gang went to look for it. They eventually tracked it down to the ghost's hideout, the Furgeson Estate. The ghost tried to scare them off, but he failed, and the gang found a secret passage, which caused them to discover piles of phony money that the ghost had printed. They also found the printing press he was using, as well as Shaggy's bike, which was missing its chain. However, the ghost showed up again and chased them. Scooby-Doo found green ink behind the printing press - the same kind that Mr. Conrad had at the Daily Babbler building. Just like the last time Scooby found it, it made him sneeze, propelling himself in numerous directions until he collided with the ghost, knocking him into the printing press. Velma Dinkley activated the press, and the ghost got stuck inside, despite his struggling. unmasked.]] The gang pieced the clues together and revealed the ghost to be Mr. Conrad. He stole Shaggy's bike because he needed the chain, which was a perfect fit for his printing press. He wore the ghost costume to scare people away from his hideout and prevent them from discovering his counterfeiting operation. When Shirley McLoon, a Treasury agent posing as a medium, got too close to uncovering his scheme, he locked her in a dungeon. The gang freed her, and she hauled Conrad off to jail. Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 101. Notes/trivia * The ghost's face-within-a-face trick is never explained, and it may be taken as an example of monster mask magic. * One thing that gave his identity away was that earlier when Mr. Conrad kicked the gang out of his building, he yelled "GET OUT!" three times. Later, when he was in his ghost disguise, he did the same thing after he popped out of a cellar door, attempting to scare Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma away. * In a mock follow-up, a promo for A Pup Named Scooby-Doo during Cartoon Network's Powerhouse era, has the ghost (referred to as the "Big Green Monster") shown in jail, admitting that it wasn't worth it in the end after the kids stopped him. }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 characters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 monsters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 villains Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Unnamed characters